Sherlock Sucrette's First Investigation
Sherlock Sucrette's First Investigation is the fifth episode of My Candy Love. It was originally released on March 2nd, 2012. It was written and developed by Beemoov. Overview Coming soon... Summery Coming soon... Quest Items Date Outfits Fairy Gifts Hidden Gifts Illustrations Illustration-Episode5-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode5-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode5-Lysander.jpg Official Episode Guide Here is the solution guide for episode 5! (Attention: it doesn't provide you with the answers to increase your lov’o’meters with the boys you like the most.) ---- In the first part of the episode you have three different choices! -Go and spy on them to find out what's going on -Go and see what is going on -Turn on your heels and avoid any trouble Each choice will lead to different events! Find Lysander and talk to him. > You just have find Lysander and talk to him. Talk to five new students about the lost key. Here is where each student appears : Peggy > You speak to her automatically in the beginning of the episode. Capucine > In the classroom Violette > In the Gardening Club Kim > In the Gymnasium Melody > In the Student Council room >>The objective will be validated when you have talked to everyone (the girls + Lysander!) and you have made your choice about the “guilty” party. Find the key to the teachers' lounge and go back and see Nathaniel. ''' /!\ You can find the key once the two previous objectives have been validated! Depending on the choice you made in the beginning of the episode: Spy > Go see Castiel until he gives you the key Go away > Go see Lysander until he gives you the key Go see > The key appears in the Gardening Club '''Wait until the principal leaves the hall then go into the teachers’ lounge. You must see the principal three times, then go see Nathaniel so he can let you into the lounge. (look in the gymnasium or the courtyard) Go ask the students who the bracelet belongs to, and find out who the thief is! ''' Spy > Castiel will give you the information you need. Go away > Capucine will give you the information you need. Go see > Nathaniel will give you the information you need. '''Find Amber and ask her about her bracelet and the theft of the exams. She is in the classroom or in the staircase. Find the exams and take them to Nathaniel. ''' Go to the staircase, and look on top of the lockers. /!\ You will be able to find Nathaniel once you have the exams in your possession AND activated the objective “Find Lysander's notepad and take it to him.” '''Find Lysander's notepad and take it to him. In the courtyard on the bench, go back to see Lysander. /!\ The notepad will appear once you have returned the exams to Nathaniel. Once you have completed the objectives, go to the main hallway, and that’s the end of the episode! Now it's time for your date!! That’s the end of this guide!! See you for episode 6! Love'o'Meter Guide Key: * * * *D. If an answer does not have any coloring, it means that the affect of that answer on the character has not been discovered yet. ---- 'Nathaniel' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = B. What? Is that all? | anC = C. You should not do that, you’re better than this... }}---- 'Castiel' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} }} | anB = B. You’re playing together for a long time otherwise? | anC = C. Can you tell me more about Lysander? }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }}---- 'Lysander' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anC = C. Is she your sister? }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }}---- 'Peggy' | anB = }} Category:Highschool Life Category:Episode Category:Index